Fragile Hope - (SJRS Fairy Tale Challenge)
by GravityNeko
Summary: Luke and Mara meet under interesting circumstances. AU This was done for the SJSR challenge on Jedi Council Forums.


This was written for the SJRS fairy tale challenge, and more challenging than I thought it was going to be.

For this challenge the guidelines were:

**I had to take the plot of a classic fairy tale (Grimm or otherwise) and insert Luke and Mara into it. If you don't feel like writing the entire fairy tale (though you can find some examples of pretty condescend fairy tales all over the internet), just write a scene from it.**

**To make things a bit interesting, don't tell your readers what fairy tale you picked: see if they can guess.**

**You must include the words:**

**-Popsicle**  
**-Catastrophe**  
**-Pittance**

Note: Mine is a more obscure tale, but it has classic elements to it-which was approved by Bri. See if you can guess what classic tale is represented.

I apologize if the timeline is ambiguous, I couldn't decide on it to a tee, so I do hope you'll forgive me this. I hope you enjoy this because it was fun to write!

**.**

"Hurry, you must hide child." The grey-haired woman pleaded frantically. "He must not get you."

"Who is this he you speak of, Gizelda" The young red-haired woman asked.

"You know the 'he' I speak of, child."

"But I am Jedi...why am I supposed to be afraid of him?" The girl was unwilling to be swayed by the older woman's pleading.

"You are only an apprentice child; half trained. I can only teach you so much with the Jedi gone."

The young woman exhaled in frustration. "I don't plan on hiding, I'm not a child." She insisted, defiance flashing in her eyes.

"I'm afraid you must."

A loud boom was heard off in the distance. Danger loomed on the horizon, and if she did not act now it would soon turn into a _catastrophe_. Gizedla opened her mouth.

"He comes." She turned toward her. "Hide now…"

The girl refused to move.

"Do you want your parents to have died for nothing?" The old woman asked. "I kept you alive this long...I was able to hide you, but he will not stop….Nor will his creature." She stopped sensing the impending Force. "They're coming…the Death Troopers, now go."

That was now they had been now, the clones that had executed Order 66. Now, they were just normal troopers mostly, except for the new that served him; the Dark Lord of the Sith. He had aided in the Orders destruction and now he was coming once more.

Her last hope…to be the girl's doom?

"Go." She yelled and urged the girl further back into the dwelling.

The girl struggled, resisting her guardian and mentor's urges.

Suddenly, the doors blew open. The old woman could hear them entering, a cadre of troopers led by _him_. Thrusting her hand out, the girl stumbled through the opening in the wall behind them. She landed something entirely soft; a crystal coffin with a silver lining.

"Baabaa, what are you doing?" She protested.

"Silence."

Gizelda applied her hand to her forehead and willed her to sleep. "Sleep deeply, young maiden, you are my hope."

The old woman stepped back, stretched out her senses, casting one last spell. The first part of spell that she recited insured the girl would remain dormant for twenty years, the second that her  
safekeeping be sealed away.

She stepped back, the illusion in place as Stormtroopers entered the room followed by Darth Vader himself. She froze slightly, looking up at them defiantly. She knew the worst was to come and there would be no escape. That was perfectly fine with her. The girl was sealed away and neither Vader nor his Emperor would find her.

"Where is she, old woman?" The Dark Lord hissed, his breathing heavy.

Still remaining defiant, she responded, "I'm not sure who you are referring to, Vader." Her steely gray eyes pierced him.

"I think you know exactly who I am referring to." Vader snapped.

Any other being might have frozen in fear, Gizelda powers she knew were no match for the Dark Lord's. She could feel the darkness is his Force aura."

"I do not." She lied.

Death was imminent, but Gizelda did not care. Her life was a _pittance_ in comparison to the girls.

"You try my patience." He hissed once more.

"I cannot reveal what I have no knowledge of, _my Lord._" There was a sneer to her voice.

Vader studied her a bit longer.

"Very well, if you wished to remain defiant, you are of no use to me." He turned, starting to leave. "Kill her," He instructed.

Vader's retreating form was the last thing Gizelda Starr would see before the blasterfire ignited.

**.**

**.**

"A what?" Luke Skywalker sounded extremely perplexed.

As he should have after the news they heard.

"Apparently there are strange occurrences happening in the underworld." Corran reported. "Strange creatures have been seen lurking down there."

"That's hardly any surprise. Those under levels have never been entirely safe."

"Well, yeah that's true…but something's not right. Citizens are scared. Strange creepy things are happening in addition to the creatures. Many say it feels odd, others say it becomes cold. Mind you not like you and I feel, but something's there."

"The sunlight doesn't reach there, of course its cold." He reasoned.

"Colder than that, Luke"

"Are you proposing we go down to investigate?" Luke sounded doubtful

"I'm saying it might be spooky Force stuff."

Luke paused what he was doing and thought about this. Years ago, Palpatine had ruled this planet and this galaxy, so it wasn't far-fetched that anything Darkside would be lurking on the planet.

"A Force nexus you mean."

"That was my thought."

"It wouldn't be entirely impossible."

Luke stood still, seeming to ponder this. He nodded.

He turned to Corran. "I want you to get a team together."

"Sure, any Jedi in particular you want for this?" Corran asked.

"Yourself of course." He paused. "Kyle Katarn. Kirana Ti. And..."

"Durron?" he supplied, slight worry in his voice.

"No. I was thinking of the Barabel."

"Saba Sebatyne."

"Yes."

"Very well."

"You don't sound pleased by my choice, Corran."

"No, just surprised. You were reluctant to have Saba trained much less a Jedi."

Luke closed his eyes, bowing his head almost solemnly.

Corran regarded him for a bit then took a step back. "I'll go get them together." He turned to leave.

Just as he had reached the top of the stairs, Luke added, "I'll be going as well."

He was still facing the window, and even though Corran could not see it he could picture it. The light illuminating his blue eyes, making his blonde hair turn almost golden that solemn and calm look on his face as he gazed off into the distance.

"Of course," He ducked, retreating downstairs.

**.**

"I'm sure you're all been apprised on the situation, why you have been called here." He looked over the gathered group.

Kirana-Ti, the Dathomiri Witch. Kyla Katarn, a swords master. And Saba Sebatyne; the newest of the lot. Corran Horn stood off to the side, arms folded and standing somewhere between Luke and the rest.

"Yes, Master."

"We've received information that there are odd occurrences happening in the deep belly of Coruscant. Scared citizenry."

"Pardon, Master." Kirana-Ti spoke up. "But do citizens still live in the underbelly?"

"Some do unfortunately. I have, however, been made aware that the exact location of these…happenings is not populated. I'm grateful for that, because I'd like to restrict the casualties to a minimum."

The Knights nodded.

"We're going into investigate what exactly is plaguing the under levels and if it calls for it, put a stop to whatever it may be. This will primarily be an investigative mission, I repeat. However, I'd like everyone to be at their best and on the alert." He paused dramatically. "You were each chosen because of your unique attributes and talents."

Luke caught shuffling in Saba's direction.

"Yes, Saba?"

"Pardon me, Master Skywalker," the Barabel hissed. "But this One was wondering why you have chosen her to be amongst you and these otherz."

"A valid question, Saba." He closed his eyes. "I found in the past I was hasty to deny you. You have extreme potential and amazing skill. Your brute strength is more an attribute than a detriment. It enhances yourself and your use of the Force. Both of which I believe are necessary for the task we are about to take." Another pause. "I don't know what we may face down there." He looked across the faces as he said this.

The Barabel scales ruffled in pride.

"This One is honored you think so highly of her."

Luke nodded then returned his attention to the original topic.

"Now, are we all clear on the mission at hand?" He asked.

There were murmurs of 'yes'

_Whatever we find please let my students not falter._

**.**

Luke and the others descended to the lower level. Kyle had taken up the lead with Luke in the vanguard position, while Corran observed their surrounding from the center. Saba and Kirana-Ti guarded their rear.

"How far down is it?" Kirana inquired.

"Still a ways to go." Luke answered.

They made their way over rubble, skirting cracked pathways. Sometimes they were forced to cross over to another side of the level when the path became a giant crater in front of them. They passed old dilapidated buildings that seemed to be on the verge of crumbling. Walls sprouting lichen and random foliage and mildew.

"No wonder there's anyone living down here." Kyle commented. "The conditions are terrible."

"Unfortunately that's not true for all." Corran said.

Saba snorted from the rear, flicking her tongue out. "It iz most foul."

Luke looked back, he wasn't sure whether that was a complaint or a statement. He would be surprised if the Barabel didn't mind the odor. He knew the Barbel's sense of smell did not rely full on their nostrils but more on their tongue. They could taste fear as some could sense it through sweat.

"Hold." Kyle commanded as they came to another dead end.

Luke leaned over slightly, Kyle grasping his arm slightly. A scuffling boot sent a tiny rock careening over the edge and bouncing into the oblivion of darkness and shadow.

"Look like a dead end. "The Jedi Master observed.

"Another way then?" Corran looked over his shoulder. "Maybe we should double back, see if we can cut through any of these dwellings."

Luke glanced back at the man with a considering look.

"We may have to." He said after a moment.

Saba turned around carefully. As much as she was beneficial to their group, her tail was a problem in some instances. The paths were wide enough but with the uncertainty in them there was no telling. Not to mention they had yet to encounter the foul creatures people had spoken of.

"Better safe than sorry." He murmured.

"I haven't seen anyone in awhile." Kirana-Ti spoke up, making sure to be cautious around the Barabel. "Except for those residents a few levels up."

"They didn't seem particularly happy to see us down here." Corran said.

"No, they were more frightened for us." Kyle corrected.

"They did seem intent on warning us." Luke admitted.

They all knew what was in their Master's voice. They had been at this for at least six hours, getting down to these levels had taken awhile due to the detours and dead ends.

"Well, whatever the circumstances." Corran interjected once more. "It's getting darker the farther we go down. And with winter closing in its getting darker earlier and colder."

They would all freeze at this rate and their mission would be impossible to continue even with glowrods and lightsabers to aid them.

It was because of this reason Luke had instructed the group to wear semi-heavy outer wear. He sighed heavily. "Looks like we'll have to go up; see if we can find somewhere to lodge."

Corran looked doubtful.

**.**

They traveled up, back tracking two levels until they came to a semi-habitable part of the level. The darkness continued to grow. As expected, they found no one who would take such a large group in. That was until he spotted a glowing off in the distance.

"I think I see a light."

"I see it too." Kyle agreed.

"Do you think someone could be living here?" Kirana asked.

"I don't know, we'll find out." Luke said.

He approached the dwelling and, hesitating for a second, knocked on it. They waited a few more seconds. Nothing. Luke tried again and once again, no response.

"There's a light coming from the inside though." Corran reported.

"Hmm." He noticed the door was slightly cracked open. He didn't like to enter another's house without warning, but the door being left ajar had him slightly worried. "Help me open this. I have a bad feeling."

Saba hissed, "If I can be of service, I will gladly do so."

Luke nodded and Saba lumbered over to the door and gripped it with her claws. Putting her brawn into it, she wrenched back the door, sliding it into its pocket with a _screech_. Luke's hand dropped to his lightsaber in preparation for whatever was to come…but when the door had pried open completely all he could see was darkness.

He frowned. Strange.

"Wasn't there a light?" Kyle asked, standing near Luke's left shoulder.

"I thought so too."

He unhooked his lightsaber, flicking it on carefully. He stepped into the dwelling. The Jedi students exchanged curious glances.

"Stay there," Luke commanded. "I'll check this out. Corran, you come with me" Saying that, he disappeared into the darkness.

They remained in their four minutes exactly though it felt like an eternity.

Luke emerged just then, Corran following closely behind.

"Sorry, that took longer than I thought."He reported. "The place goes back deeper. Feels more like a warehouse than an apartment."

Corran added, "We didn't find anyone but the place is habitable from what I could see. Though there are no signs of recent occupants."

"What about that light?" Kyle asked

"Not sure, it may have been a trick of my eyes; after all they can deceive you." Luke sighed. "This looks like a good place to bunk down for the night though; it's habitable. We'll head out tomorrow morning."

**.**

It had taken awhile for Corran to get to sleep and he couldn't dispel the sense of worry he had. Had the light been a trick the Master's eyes had played on him. Or was it all part of what was happening down in the underworld

He had been inside with Luke and hadn't found anything out of the ordinary, nor had he felt anything.

Still he couldn't help but shake this feeling of dread.

.

He woke an hour later to see a figure slipping out of the room. He struggled up from his sleeping plaet and scanned the room. Saba was lounging against the wall, her tail curled around her, while Kirana-Ti la lay two feet away from him. Kyle himself had assumed an equally alert position near the door. He turned, casting his eyes over Luke's sleeping bag and found it empty.

He got up, found his lightsaber, and proceeded to follow the other Jedi out of the dwelling.

**.**

Luke stopped just inside the door, casting a glance back before exiting. He'd been woken from a sound sleep by an unexplainable feeling. A strange touch had brushed against his mind, startling him awake. It had been a strange feeling, not entirely what he would call evil, but it had been unnerving. Out of the corner, he caught a blue glow just as before then the sight of a large hulking figure slinking off into the darkness.

He unhooked his lightsaber as a precaution, keeping his thumb on the switch. He took a few curious steps out of the dwelling into the burgeoning night. The figure slipped down over the lip of the walkway and a large tail flicked upward before disappearing.

"Luke?"

Luke bit back a curse and came face to face with Corran Horn.

"Sorry, I saw you weren't in your roll." He looked around. "What's going on?"

"Not sure..I think I saw something. Maybe the creature that the people are talking about."

"Oh?"

He pointed with his lightsaber. "It went that way, disappeared down into the lower levels. It had a tail…scaly from what I could tell."

"What would have a tail down here?"

"I don't know..." He paused, "I want you to go back in and wake the others., .I'm going on ahead."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"Not entirely, but I we need to find it."

**.**

Corran went back to fetch the others while Luke continued on ahead. He wagered the creature hadn't gotten very far. It seemed too large to get away so quickly. He followed the path where it had disappeared, carefully making his way back down into the lower levels. Several dead-ends hindered his progress causing him to double back. Somewhere in his mind he could still feel it.

He heard a loud hiss and stopped, thumbing on his lightsaber. He saw the beast for the first time off in the distance as it stopped. It looked to be surrounded by a blue glow, lighting up the shadows around it. It lifted its head, flicked its tongue out as it seemed to stare at him.

A crackling and shuffling sounded from behind him, and Luke could feel the approaching presences of his students.

"Master?" Kyle said. "We're..."

Luke put a finger to his lips, shushing the other man.

"What is it?" Corran asked.

"Look." He gestured toward the glowing beast.

They followed his gaze.

"Palpatine's Black Bones…" Corran breathed.

"What is that?" Kirana-Ti asked, hand on her lightsaber hilt.

"Not sure, but I think it wants me to follow it."

Not us. Me.

He was sure the students didn't miss this notable difference.

They watched the creature for a moment longer, their eyes locked on its before it ducked its massive head and scrambled through a large hole, disappearing down another level.

Saba inquired, "Do you think that is the creature that has been terrorizing the lower levelz?"

"It's a possibility, Saba." Luke answered.

A possibility, but all too strange still.

"We must tread carefully." She hissed.

Luke knew this all too well it was one of the many reasons he had chosen Saba for this investigative mission.

He gestured with his lightsaber and the group proceeded to follow the mysterious reptilian creature.

The glowing had stopped, but Luke could sense the creature's movement, could hear it acutely off in the distance.

"We're back where we were." Kirtana pointed out. "Look..." She lifted her glow rod, showing them their surroundings. She let the rod stop on a stenciled pattern that numbered the level.

Luke paused taking in the sight. Even though it was dark and these levels looked the same in the night, she was correct. They had been on this level—it was the last level they'd been on before having to go back up.

"This is very strange, Luke." Kyle said, shaking his head. "I think we should stop."

"No," He took two more steps. "It wants us to follow it…it's trying to tell us something; I can feel it." He paused then looked at Kyle. "And this is what we came down here to do."

He continued to follow the creature, and after a moment the others did the same.

They continued their trek, cautiously following the glowing beast until it stopped two levels down.

"This is it." Luke said. "The area…" He looked around, pulling his outer wear tighter. "Can you feel the chill?"

Luke knew the cold would not phase Saba due to being naturally cold-blooded, but the others had to feel it.

"Not just the climate either." Kyle murmured.

"It's stopped." Kirana pointed out.

They looked. The Dathomiri witch was right, the creature had indeed stopped. It was lumbering outside the doorway of a domicile on the far side of the level.

"It wants us to go there." Luke said.

"I do not like this." Saba said with a shake of her head. "It smells foul." Her scales ruffled in apprehension. "Allow, me to go first, Master."

Luke considered Saba for a moment before gesturing. "Very well."

It took them within a matter of minutes to reach the creature. Saba led the way, cautioning him at every turn. She seemed constantly alert, nostrils and scales flared. Her whole body was at the ready with her tail swishing anxiously.

He took what she said into context and carefully approached the giant beast. He felt Saba eyeing the creature uncertainly.

It lowered its head, gazing at the Jedi Master with clouded eyes. When he got closer to it, Luke suddenly felt himself enveloped in immense warmth, almost as if he was standing next to a furnace.

"It's all right, Saba." He said.

"As you wish..." She stopped in place.

Luke felt the pull from the creature, felt the Force within it.

"You brought me here." He said, "Why?"

The creature's eyes flicked toward the doorway as if answering his question.

"You want me to go in there? Is that it?"

He looked to the four Jedi.

"I'm going in…"

"At least let me come with you." Corran insisted.

"No, I have to do this on my own." He reached out and laid a hand on the creature's snout. He then crossed over the threshold, but not before he switched off his lightsaber.

**.**

Luke entered the dwelling noticing the shift in climate once more. He shivered a bit, but he suspected it was from the sudden loss of the heat. He ventured further in, switching on his glowrod in place of his saber. The situation was indeed strange, but he didn't feel anything ominous. He flashed the rod over the room. It was once much like the other dwelling.

"What is it?" He whispered. "Why did you bring me here?"

_It is there…seek and you shall find. _It was almost as if the beast was speaking to him.

"Seek what?" He turned back to the entrance.

_You shall see._

He shook his head and turned back. Something was in here. He stretched out his sense, panning the wall with the glow rod once more. He stopped upon a section of the wall, feeling a strange prickling in the Force.

_Yes._

Something was here. He walked forward and placed his hand against the space, feeling a strange tugging. He felt a feeling coarse up his arm and into his body; like lightening. It pushed at him, holding him away.

A barrier of some sort?

He pushed again, this time with his mind employing the Force. Luke felt the strange barrier falter. It was weakened. He tried it again and it wavered. As he pushed once more, the barrier melted away, shattering like glass. He sucked in a sudden breath as a strong wave of Force energy pounded mercilessly against him.

Suddenly, the wall parted revealing a doorway. He watched it with interest and trepidation. He could feel the strong Force presence emanating from the room within. He tentatively took a step forward and edged his way into the room, stairs leading downward below his feet. The chamber began to illuminate then inch by inch.

He switched off the glow rod.

Luke could not discern where the sudden light had come from.

When he reached the bottom, he looked around. The chamber was bare except for a singular item that lay at the bottom of the stairs.

"Luke!"

He heard the voice, but his focus was on the object in front of him.

Luke ventured forth. The item before him appeared to be a coffin of some sort made out of….glass. Inside the glass coffin laid human form on a bed of silver material.

A woman dressed in beige colors; her hands were laid across her stomach and her red-hair was fanned around her smooth ivory features.

She looked as if she was asleep.

He focused his eyes on her face. There was no color to her cheeks except for the fair tone of her skin. Her lips were full, her nose elegant in nature with raven eyelashes lying against her cheeks.

Luke wandered around the perimeter, laying his hands on the glass. It was frigid, like a _popsicle_ just drawn out of the freezer. He eased his hands down the surface of it despite the slight chill. As he brought his eyes back up, he found himself staring into vibrant green eyes; eyes that had been previously shut.

He gasped slightly drawing back in shock.

"Don't go." The woman urged.

No, he realized that this was no woman; this was a girl. Still in her late teens if he estimated right.

She looked up intently.

"Well, are you going to let me out?"

He stared at her, fumbling with his words.

"Of-of course..." He felt his way along the coffin, searching for a seam of some sort. "How?"

"I don't know," She reached up as if to touch him. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm not sure…I followed something here…there was this barrier and then there was nothing."

The young woman looked unsatisfied with this explanation.

He felt it this strange sense coursing below his fingertips. Yet, was it from the young woman or the coffin itself. He reached out with the Force brushing against something. Another barrier.

"It's a barrier." He informed her.

She looked at him, examining his face.

He prodded at it as he had done before, nudging it with all his might; nothing. This barrier was too strong.

"It's not budging."

She continued to look him, frowning. She was again not pleased with his diagnosis. Then after she had studied him a bit more, she reached out again and pressed her hand against the glass where his was. He felt a sudden surge of the Force this time coming from her. He pressed his hand equally against the glass and he felt the barrier shatter.

He sucked in a breath as a second wave buffeted. The glass disappeared beneath his hand, leaving their palms flush against one another; their finger tips touching.

He looked up from their hands and became startled once more. The girl before him had melted away to reveal a startling beautiful woman. He stared at her for a moment more scrutinizing her as she had him. She slowly began to rise into an upright position.

"Take it easy." He urged, fully aware their hands were still touching. He interlaced his finger with hers and was gently pulling her up towards him.

She looked into his eyes, this time a tad suspicious.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Luke Skywalker." He paused. "And you?"

"Mara…Mara Jade."

As she said this, Luke felt the Force coursing into himself from her; a faint linking of their minds. Somewhere, he knew his students had given up waiting, but that all seemed to vanish in light of this marvelously new situation.

* * *

One last question: who do you think the creature represents/is?


End file.
